Three Little Words
by Zgirl714
Summary: He tells you that he loves you. [GinnyxTom}


(He tells you that he loves you when you met him again.)

Ginny didn't know what to think when she saw Tom by the Forbidden forest. Well, one question was bouncing around in her brain, 'How did he get out? Did You-Know-Who want a friend?' It was like all her nightmares were coming together, all the scene needed was Death Eaters casting the Dark Mark unto the sky. Fuck, she just jinxed herself, Ginny thought as a green skull bloomed in the sky. Robed figures walked out of the forest with him in lead. Then he said words meant for only them. "I love you."

(He tells you that he loves you when he kills your family and friends.)

A pale, freckled face, adorned with a nose that has exactly thirty-two freckles at last count, looked up at her with a dead stare. "Ron," Ginny tried to say. Now, she knew why Tom had taken her out; nothing like an intangible reminder that she was becoming more alone in the world. The last of her family had gone down like a hero all trying to save a unworthy sister. Tom was behind and the words were like ghosts in her hair, "I love you."

(He tells you that he loves you with each bite along you neck.)

Flinching with every graze of his teeth, Ginny never got used to it. The pain was always harsh she was starting to believe that he had bewitched her. Every touch was a mockery of a lover's caress. This hurt more than any backhand he threw at her. Why couldn't he just hit her and not play this game? A slight tremble in his hands warned her of the words; the phase that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise, "I love you."

(He tells you that he loves you with every bruise by his hand.)

She must have upset him again. Ginny hardly cared now; it either meant that he wanted her to eat or he thought she was thinking of someone else besides him. Her mind was her only refuge now, she no longer daydreamed of someone saving her, not with Luna's death signaling the end of her friends. No, now she lived for dreams of the past. Tom's fist against her cheek barely made her fantasies skip a beat. But his words woke her up. "I love you."

(He tells you that he loves you as you cry with all your soul.)

Voldemort had fallen and yet Tom still couldn't let Ginny go. She was stuck in a book now and she knew what that meant; forever without her family, forever without her friends, forever with Tom. She had hope at first, maybe Harry would save her but then when Death Eaters bundled the book away. Magically sealed, magically preserved, and magically doomed forever. Forever with those fucking words. "I love you."

(He tells you that he loves you as he calls you a whore.)

Tom sometimes got to wondering how she could have such an hold on him. It never occurred to him when he sucked some of her soul that it might have had a side effect. The book was a place outside reality and thoughts controlled all. She hid from him and thought of Dean and the kisses they shared. She felt like the seventeen-year-old she had been. Then Tom found her and now the gig was up. Want to know what his reply was to her pleas for death after a particularly horrible beating? "I love you."

(He tells you that he loves you and by now it has to be true.)

Ginny had no more fight left in her. Years had gone by in this Never-Never-Land and they hadn't aged a wink. She was his fucking Wendy. She no longer flinched, grimaced, or cried. She accepted his love and no longer called it a lie. She still loved the past but no longer was scared of the future. He was still rough with her and there are still bruises but the biggest thing on her mind was nothing physical. He had won the fight; she could no longer see herself without him lurking behind. The worst thing was she smiled when he said, "I love you."

(He tells you that he loves you and by now you say, "I love you, Tom.")

It was summer all year round and they froliced like children until Tom's sadistic streak acted up. Then, they played in the rougher way that Ginny now had a taste for. The past was nothing, the fact that he won was nothing, her family, friends, and future were nothing without Tom. What was Ginny without Tom? He said much used and much beloved words and then she would silence him with a long passionate kiss before she answered in kind. "I love you."

(It's Tom and Ginny forever and ever.)

It was inevitable. Someone was going to find the book again. Ginny didn't feel hope, only fear that someone may steal her Tom. Red ink formed words a crossed their blue sky. Jealousy reared its head when their phrase was written. Tom only laughed and squeezed her hand. She'll wait and show that Mina Thomas girl why one didn't converse with a talkative book. When the day came she was in his arms and walked into the year 2054. This was their world now. 


End file.
